Mad Cow Disease?
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: In which Alec is sick and Magnus thinks it would be a good idea to use WebMd to check his symptoms. Fluffy, humorous Malec sickfic.


**Hello, lovely people! So this is my first ever Mortal Instruments story, and I got the idea for this at midnight while BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton was sleeping over at my house and we were discussing Magnus and Alec on an air mattress. xD**

 **Then we were talking about how much fun WebMd is and this happened.**

 **This is dedicated to you, BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton.**

* * *

"Hey," Alec greeted exhaustedly as he entered Magnus' apartment. The warlock immediately greeted him with a warm smile.

'You look tired," Magnus noted. The shadowhunter nodded. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Alec answered quickly. "I was just kind of stressed and I'm tired, so leave me alo- _aaachoo_!"

"Bless you." Magnus said quietly. "Alec, you do know that you absolutely _cannot_ lie, right?"

He was answered with nothing but a glare from Alec.

"So... if you were to tell me that you're not sick, even if you quite obviously are-"

"Magnus-"

'You're sick, Alec." Magnus then wrapped his arms around him, causing the shadowhunter to freeze long enough for Magnus to place a hand on his forehead. "Will you look at that? You have a fever."

"Magnus, I'm _fine_." Alec objected weakly. The warlock didn't pay him any attention.

"Just go lay down and I'll be right back." Magnus continued. Finally, Alec, too weak to object, walked over and dropped unceremoniously onto the couch with a hoarse little cough.

Alec groaned and put his arm over his eyes. He'd been feeling kind of off all day, so even if he didn't admit it, it was nice to finally lay down. He was about to drift off when Magnus returned, grinning broadly- too broadly, in Alec's opinion. At the moment, he hated everything, but that may have been due to his illness.

"Alright." Magnus sat down and opened up a new tab on a laptop (Alec wasn't sure why a warlock needed a laptop, but whatever). "WebMd. Okay, so... Are you bleeding from your eyes?"

"What?" Alec furrowed his brow. "Uh, no." The older boy clicked on something, then turned back to Alec, smiling.

"Umm... do you happen to have an urge to eat ice, dirt, or paper?"

"What kind of symptoms are those?" he coughed and then closed his eyes for a second while he caught his breath. Magnus looked on, concern and sympathy prominent in his expression.

"I don't know... Let's see... Excessive body hair growth?"

"Eww, no." Alec wrinkled his nose. "I have a cold, idiot, not some sort of... crazy mundane disease."

"Frequent laxative use?" Magnus asked cheerfully, completely ignoring Alec's protests. "How about giddiness?"

"Oh, I'm anything but giddy." The ailing boy muttered, coughs punctuating his sentence. The coughing was starting to get really, really annoying, and he'd only been sick for less than a day.

"Seizures?" Magnus was grinning, and Alec was torn between kissing and murdering him. In the end, he settled on _ignore_.

"I am pretty sure that I haven't had any seizures."

"What about blindness?" The warlock smirked, infuriating Alec even more.

"No, I can see you, and you're as att-" he stopped himself from saying _attractive._

"Yes?" Magnus asked, faking curiousness.

"Shut up," Alec moaned. "You look as annoying as ever."

"Really? 'cause I could've sworn that you said I was attractive..."

"Shut up..." Alec moaned again, coughing while Magnus clicked on a few more things and then smiled.

"Oh, good, I figured it out!" Magnus exclaimed gleefully. "According to WebMd, you have mad cow disease."

"What the-" the younger boy propped himself up on one elbow, but Magnus pushed him back down.

"Shh, you really shouldn't be exerting yourself in your condition."

"Ugh... I hate you." Alec groaned. "I swear, as soon as I can stop coughing every five seconds, I'm going to kill you."

"Ah, no, you love me too much to do that." Magnus grinned cheekily. "Oh, and I've known that you just have a cold this whole time."

"I hate you." The shadowhunter glared murderously at his significant other, but it wasn't as effective as he would've liked, since his eyes were all red and watery from his cold.

"Does the fact that I made you soup help at all?" Magnus asked hopefully. Alec's death glare never wavered, even when he was coughing.

"No."

"What if I said that I made you soup, and tea?"

"No."

"Can I do _anything_ to redeem myself?" Magnus asked. Alec's death glare finally broke when he suddenly ducked his head and sneezed.

" _Aaaachoo! Aaachoo! Aachoo_!" He sniffled. "Tissues. And- _aaachoo_! And Advil. then we'll talk."

Sure enough, Magnus left the room, then came back with a box of tissues and the promised medication. After taking the medicine, Alec felt a little better, and now he was starting to think that maybe murdering Magnus was probably a _little_ too harsh. Just a little.

"So, what else can I do for you?" Magnus asked. "I can go get some of the soup-"

"I don't feel like eating." Alec complained.

"Okay, fine, Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Shut up. I'm cold, come sit with me."

"Alright." Magnus took a seat next to Alec, who had begun coughing again. A gentle pat on the back was all it took for him to stop the fit of coughing. Much to the warlock's surprise, Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder and fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

* * *

 **Well, it ended in kind of a weird place, but hey, I'll leave it up to your imagination.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
